Estafet
by Alitheia
Summary: Generasi Keajaiban dan bayangan mereka sedang berlari—estafet cinta dari satu ke yang lainnya; Murasakibara hanyalah penonton tidak sukarela yang tanpa sengaja berdiri di dekat jalur mereka. / oneshot; multiple pairings dengan one-sided bertebaran.


**A/N-warning**: BL, one-sided bertebaran, kemungkinan besar OOC, dan umm, no plot? :'D /lengkapsudah /ditendang Idenya muncul tengah malem waktu lagi menggila bareng Aika-san di BBM, biarpun apa yang saya tulis sekarang rada melenceng dari konsep awal sih. :v

* * *

**_Kuroko no Basuke_**

_**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

.

**_Estafet  
_**_  
© Alitheia_

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

Murasakibara Atsushi bukan pengamat yang baik, ia akui itu. Ia tidak perhatian terhadap sekitarnya, ia amini juga yang itu. Dan yang jelas, ia lebih peduli pada makanan daripada orang—yang ini ia sangat setujui.

Tapi seacuh apa pun sikapnya, seenggan apa pun dirinya untuk ikut campur, pada akhirnya, entah bagaimana, Murasakibara tetap mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah drama teman-temannya.

Murasakibara sebenarnya tidak ingin peduli, sungguh, tapi hanya dirinya saja, atau memang Generasi Keajaiban benar-benar kentara saat mereka jatuh cinta?

**Mido-chin**

Dilihat dari segi mana pun juga, Mido-chin jelas yang paling tidak jujur di antara mereka semua. Mido-chin tidak pernah mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan atau rasakan, juga tidak mau mengakui maksud baik dari tindakannya ketika ia menolong orang lain. Mido-chin juga cerewet—Murasakibara jangan makan sambil jalan, Murasakibara jangan berbicara sebelum menelan, Murasakibara jangan makan di lapangan. Kalau tidak ada Aka-chin, mungkin ia adalah kandidat "ibu" yang paling pas untuk seluruh anggota klub basket.

Mido-chin tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain—atau setidaknya begitulah yang selalu ia katakan, meski seluruh tindakannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli. Itu yang dilihat Murasakibara selama ini sebagai teman dan rekan setim, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Tapi mungkin karena mereka berada di klub yang sama, dan selalu lebih dekat ke Aka-chin dibanding orang lain di tim itu, mau tidak mau mereka jadi sering bertemu juga. Dan di setiap pertemuan ini, ada petunjuk-petunjuk kecil yang mungkin saja agak terlalu kentara hingga bahkan Murasakibara menyadarinya.

Mido-chin menyukai Aka-chin

Ah, tidak—_cinta_, mungkin.

Murasakibara tahu, dari cara Mido-chin menatap punggung Aka-chin setiap kali pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, dari cara Mido-chin tanpa sadar selalu menyinggung-nyinggung nama Aka-chin setiap kali sang kapten sedang tidak ada, dari cara Mido-chin selalu menemani serta meladeni setiap kemauan Aka-chin yang terkadang tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Bahkan bukan sekali-dua kali saja Mido-chin menolak ajakan pulang bersama dengan alasan yang selalu sama; mau diskusi kapten-wakil kapten bersama Aka-chin, mau main _shogi_ bersama Aka-chin, mau ini dan itu bersama Aka-chin.

Mido-chin itu seperti satelit yang mengorbit di sekeliling Aka-chin. Selalu ada di sekitarnya dalam jarak yang pasti, tapi tidak pernah bisa mendekat.

Murasakibara tidak berusaha untuk peduli, sungguh, ia hanya terkadang merasa agak kasihan saja pada Mido-chin, jatuh-bangun untuk seseorang seperti Aka-chin, yang adalah oportunis terbaik di antara mereka semua. Dan Mido-chin tidak bodoh, Murasakibara sembilan puluh persen yakin kalau ia sadar keberadaan dirinya suka "dimanfaatkan" oleh si kapten, yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada orang lain di depan Mido-chin. Itu pasti menyakitkan, tapi pemuda berkacamata itu tetap setia bersamanya. Ah, mungkin Mido-chin masokis.

Suatu sore di tahun ketiga mereka, di ruang ganti itu, hanya tinggal dirinya dan Mido-chin. Akhir-akhir itu Mido-chin jadi lebih pendiam, lebih mudah marah, dan lebih keras berlatih lagi dari sebelumnya; seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang ditahannya untuk keluar. Semua lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya, tapi Murasakibara sepertinya tahu apa yang mengganggunya.

Tidak lama lagi Generasi Keajaiban akan menyelesaikan Winter Cup terakhir mereka, lalu lulus, dan tampaknya semuanya berniat pergi ke SMA yang berbeda. Sementara itu, Mido-chin belum berhasil untuk menarik perhatian lebih dari Aka-chin, apalagi sampai menyatakan perasaannya. Ide untuk berpisah sekolah pasti membuat Mido-chin frustrasi; meski ia mandiri, tetap saja ia itu satelit si _emperor_, pasti ada sebagian dirinya yang tidak mau dipisahkan dari si kapten. Mungkin, selama ini hanya bisa berada di jarak yang itu-itu saja di sekitar Aka-chin, sudah cukup bagi Mido-chin—atau setidaknya ia tidak mau mereka semakin jauh. Yang mana pun lah, Mido-chin tetap terkesan masokis di mata Murasakibara.

_Shooter _Teikou itu berdiri di hadapan salah satu loker yang terbuka, sementara Murasakibara lewat di belakangnya, berujar dengan santai setengah malas, "Hei, Mido-chin, bukannya aku berusaha ikut campur _lho_, tapi hanya mau mengingatkan, kalau kau terus diam saja seperti itu, Aka-chin sudah pasti direbut orang lain."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu sontak langsung berbalik, warna wajah seperti habis direbus dan ekspresi benar-benar jengkel. "Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara?"

"Mido-chin suka Aka-chin, kan?"

Telak.

Mereka sama-sama tahu berusaha menghindar itu percuma.

"… kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Murasakibara berjalan ke lokernya sendiri untuk mengambil sisa cemilan yang ia simpan. "Meski Mido-chin tidak mau mengakuinya, perasaanmu buat Aka-chin benar-benar terlihat." Ia merapatkan loker lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar. "Aku jadi hanya agak kasihan saja, soalnya Aka-chin kan suka Kuro-chin sementara Mido-chin mengejar-ngejar seperti itu, membuatku ingin menggepengkan kalian bertiga saja."

Hening. Kemudian bunyi pintu loker dibanting, suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruang ganti hingga Murasakibara tergoda untuk menoleh. Mido-chin sedang mengurai perban di jemari kirinya.

"_Lucky item_ hari ini adalah bola bisbol. Diam di situ, Murasakibara, kita lihat seberapa akurat aku bisa melempar yang ini."

"Eh?!"

**Aka-chin**

Murasakibara tidak mengerti kenapa Mido-chin marah, padahal sudah jelas ia menyimpan perasaan pada Aka-chin, untung refleksnya tempo hari itu cukup cepat dan tidak ada _lucky item_ yang jadi mengenai wajah atau cemilannya; _ha_, Murasakibara kan jadi _center_ Teikou bukan tanpa alasan.

Omong-omong soal Aka-chin, Murasakibara juga tidak mengerti apa yang disukai Mido-chin dari setan berkedok kapten itu. Oke, Aka-chin tadinya memang pemuda kalem dengan sifat yang baik, pedulian, cerdas, dan pemimpin yang hebat, _tadinya_. Ia masih cerdas dan kapten yang hebat hingga sekarang sih, tapi Murasakibara mau mencoret bagian yang memuat tentang sifat baiknya itu.

Sejak _berubah_, ia bukan lagi Aka-chin yang sebelumnya mereka kenal. Aka-chin yang ini otoriter, sadis, dan dingin. Kalau Aka-chin yang sebelumnya pasti akan menentang ide untuk bermain-main dengan lawan mereka di pertandingan, Aka-chin yang ini justru mendukung dan bahkan berpartisipasi dalam "pembantaian" tim lawan. Bukannya Murasakibara merasa bersalah atau apa, toh bukan salahnya kalau lawan mereka jauh lebih lemah, tapi ada sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda dari Aka-chin yang ini; caranya berbicara, membawa diri, dan memberi perintah. Seakan-akan ada orang lain yang mengendalikan tubuh Aka-chin bersama kemunculan sebelah mata keemasan itu.

Yang jadi sedikit masalah adalah, Aka-chin yang ini obsesif sekaligus posesif, dan objeknya adalah Kuro-chin.

Aka-chin (yang lama) kentara sekali tertarik pada Kuro-chin sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, Murasakibara tahu karena kebetulan ia sedang berada di sana. Lalu Aka-chin yang satunya bukan hanya "tertarik" pada kemampuan si bayangan, tapi justru menyukai Kuro-chin sendiri.

_Benar-benar menyukai hingga ke tahap obsesi._

Ada suatu hari ketika semua kegiatan klub telah usai dan Murasakibara baru terbangun dari tidur sorenya, bergerak ke gimnasium untuk mengambil tas dan cemilan yang biasa ia simpan di loker. Hingga sekarang pun, ia masih menyesali masuk ke ruang ganti pada saat yang… sangat tidak tepat itu.

Aka-chin sedang mendesak Kuro-chin ke dinding saat ia membuka pintu ruang ganti. Wajah Kuro-chin merah dan napasnya terengah-engah (Murasakibara tidak yakin itu karena habis latihan atau _sesuatu yang lain_), dasinya baru setengah terpasang (atau setengah terlepas? Murasakibara juga tidak yakin), dan kemeja biru mudanya berantakan (bagian bawahnya tidak dimasukkan dengan rapi seperti biasa dan kancingnya terbuka hingga yang ke-dua, Murasakibara tidak mau membayangkan apa-apa, sungguh).

Ada momen yang canggung itu ketika tamu yang tidak diundang membeku di depan pintu dan dua orang lain menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut setengah mati.

Setelah itu segalanya terjadi dengan cepat, Kuro-chin melihatnya sebagai kesempatan, ia meloloskan dirinya dari lengan Aka-chin lalu menyambar tasnya, berhenti sekejap di dekat pintu dengan sorot mata dipenuhi rasa terima kasih pada Murasakibara, sebelum berlari keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Atsushi."

Tubuh si pemuda berambut ungu mengkaku. Matanya ia paksa untuk menatap ke arah Aka-chin, yang sepertinya memberikan definisi baru pada frasa "pandangan membunuh." Dan andai saja hal semacam tatapan yang bisa menghilangkan nyawa itu sungguh terjadi, Murasakibara pasti sudah dicincang hingga setipis rumput laut, dikeringkan, dipotong rapi, lalu dikemas dalam bungkusan cemilan dan dijual _konbini_.

Terkadang ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena selalu cari-cari masalah dengan Aka-chin (bukannya kali ini sengaja _sih_).

Murasakibara sempat berpikir dirinya hampir melihat aura-aura hitam itu menguar dari tubuh si kapten hingga akhirnya Aka-chin kembali bersuara,

"Kau tidak melihat apa-apa, _benar?_" Nadanya tenang tapi penuh racun ancaman, Aka-chin melanjutkan sambil merapikan dasinya sendiri. "Jadi sehabis ini kau akan pulang, dan tidak ada yang kau ingat, bukan begitu, _Atsushi_?"

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Andai saja horor itu tidak membekas di benak Murasakibara hingga bermalam-malam berikutnya, sudah pasti ia akan menuruti perintah Aka-chin dan melupakan semuanya. Dan ia memang _mencoba _untuk lupa, sumpah.

**Kuro-chin**

Meski Aka-chin selalu menang dan mendapatkan semua yang ia mau, sepertinya ada satu hal yang ia pun tidak punya harapan; memiliki Kuro-chin. Dan Murasakibara kenal, Kuro-chin adalah tipe orang yang semangatnya konyol dan keras kepalanya menjengkelkan, tidak goyah meski sudah berkali-kali diberitahu bahwa hal itu mustahil—terkadang Murasakibara ingin benar-benar menghancurkan si _phantom sixth man _itu.

Sifatnya dalam permainan itu mungkin terbawa ketika ia menyukai orang lain, Aka-chin boleh coba dan pakai segala cara (modus, gombal, rayuan norak, sogok _vanilla shake_, ancaman terang-terangan, bahkan sampai _pemaksaan_), tapi Kuro-chin tampaknya tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya terhadap siapa yang ia suka meski orang itu tidak membalas perasaannya.

Hati Kuro-chin sudah milik yang lain, dan kebetulan orangnya Kise Ryouta.

Murasakibara pikir pada awalnya mungkin akan susah menebak Kuro-chin, berhubung ekspresi wajahnya itu sedatar papan dan ia jarang menampilkan emosi. Tapi mungkin Kuro-chin berubah jadi lembek saat jatuh cinta (maksud Murasakibara lembek mentalnya, mana mungkin pemuda dengan fisik seperti Kuro-chin dianggapnya kuat), karena semua itu terpancar jelas di mata biru mudanya.

Tidak, sekali lagi, biar Murasakibara tegaskan, ia bukan peduli atau mau ikut-ikutan, hanya saja terkadang perasaan teman-temannya kentara sekali hingga bahkan dirinya merasa terganggu. Tidak suka mengamati juga kan bukan berarti Murasakibara buta; memangnya ia tidak bisa melihat perbedaan dalam setiap tatapan Kuro-chin pada Kise-chin (seperti sedikit tidak mau melihat tapi sebenarnya kagum), atau caranya menanggapi ucapan Kise-chin (Kuro-chin selalu menanggapi ucapan orang lain dengan sopan, tapi selalu menjawab perkatan Kise-chin dengan cara yang membuat pemuda pirang itu menangis bohong-bohongan sekaligus tertawa), dan caranya membawa diri di sekitar Kise-chin (Kuro-chin membiarkan Kise-chin menggelayut manja di sekitarnya, bahkan saat latihan—yang biasanya disela oleh tatapan tajam Aka-chin).

Ia sih tidak terlalu tertarik dekat-dekat Kise-chin (kecuali pada waktu-waktu Kise-chin mentraktir—atau _dipaksa_ mentraktir—mereka semua es loli di _konbini_, tapi Murasakibara jelas punya alasan yang lain untuk itu), namun ia sadar Kise-chin menarik perhatian dengan tidak masuk akal, terutama untuk kaum hawa (dan kaum adam juga, dalam beberapa kasus). Ia punya semacam daya pikat ini yang membuat orang-orang mudah menyukainya, Kise-chin tersenyum dan tertawa dan berusaha untuk berteman dengan semua orang. Kise-chin memang seringnya menjengkelkan, tapi secara umum ia masihlah pemuda yang menyenangkan dan mudah untuk disukai; intinya, Murasakibara tidak akan menyalahkan kalau salah satu di antara mereka lengah dan membiarkan hatinya tanpa sengaja dicuri oleh si pirang.

Meski ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang lengah itu akhirnya Kuro-chin, ia bahkan masih tidak terlalu yakin kalau Kuro-chin seleranya seseorang yang seperti Kise-chin.

Murasakibara tidak tahu kapan Kuro-chin jatuh cinta pada Kise-chin, tapi yang ia dapati tahu-tahu seperti itu; Kuro-chin memandang Kise-chin seperti ia melihat matahari. Terpesona pada keindahannya, tapi tidak berani menatap langsung.

Karena sudah rahasia umum di antara mereka berenam; kalau sikap manja Kise-chin ke Kuro-chin tidak berarti apa-apa, kalau rasa sukanya pada Kuro-chin hanya sebatas respek terhadap kemampuannya, kalau Kise-chin tidak menganggap ada yang spesial di antara mereka.

Dan sudah rahasia umum juga, kalau Kise-chin menyukai orang lain—cinta malah, bahkan obsesi, seperti Aka-chin terobsesi pada Kuro-chin. Sementara Kuro-chin terlalu lama berada di bawah matahari untuk mengaguminya, tidak berani menatap langsung tapi juga tidak mau pergi, hingga ia mulai hangus.

**Kise-chin**

Kalau Kise-chin itu layaknya matahari, rasanya sudah wajar kalau ia selalu dikelilingi oleh planet-planet yang jadi _fans_-nya. Matahari adalah pusat galaksi atau yang semacam itu, kan? Kise-chin mungkin akan jadi matahari yang abnormal jika ia harus mengelilingi sesuatu juga.

Belakangan, itu terbukti salah, baik soal matahari atau Kise-chin. Murasakibara akhirnya mendapati fakta bahwa matahari katanya mengitari pusat Bima Sakti. Jadi, memang ada sesuatu yang jadi pusat dari pergerakan matahari _toh_, sama halnya dengan Kise-chin.

Kise-chin itu jatuh cinta pada orang yang membuatnya bermain basket, yang kini menjadi pusat dunianya; Mine-chin.

Rasanya Murasakibara masih paham kalau Kuro-chin bisa sampai jadi korban PHP oleh orang seperti Kise-chin, yang memang doyan tebar pesona ke mana-mana dan membuat orang salah mengira kalau dirinya dianggap spesial. Tapi yang masih terasa kurang pas itu adalah fakta bahwa Kise-chin suka Mine-chin. Apa sih yang dilihat pemuda itu dari Mine-chin? Mine-chin kan _aho_, mesum, dan gelap. Yang terakhir Murasakibara mau simpan saja dalam kepalanya sendiri, soalnya kalau sampai yang bersangkutan mendengar, nanti ia teriak-teriak lagi soal betapa teman-temannya begitu rasis dan seberapa besar penderitaannya selalu dianiaya karena warna kulit.

Tapi entah ya, di samping keremangan Mine-chin di luar, mungkin Kise-chin bisa melihat sesuatu yang mereka semua tidak bisa lihat; semacam pesona sendiri dari gerhana matahari, mungkin? Tidak, Murasakibara tidak peduli.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah betapa mereka berdua mengganggu pemandangannya di kala istirahat setiap usai latihan, karena Kise-chin selalu minta _one-on-one _dengan Mine-chin meski ia selalu kalah, lagi dan lagi dan _lagi_. Tanpa kenal lelah. Tanpa kenal menyerah.

Menurut Murasakibara itu tidak berguna. Ia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu terobsesi pada basket (atau bisa jadi itu cuma modus-modus Kise-chin saja sih supaya bisa berduaan dengan Mine-chin), bermain berulang-ulang bahkan ketika tahu ia akan tetap kalah. Baru dengan melihat mereka saja, Murasakibara sudah merasakan dorongan untuk mengambil tasnya di loker dan menghabiskan stok cemilan, lalu tidur dengan nyaman dan tenang, jauh dari basket yang membosankan dan melelahkan.

Soal bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang perasaan Kise-chin pada Minechin, itu kejadian yang sebenarnya diekspos sendiri oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Waktu itu tahun kedua mereka, tidak lama setelah Kise-chin bergabung, ketika masih belum terbayang kalau suatu masa dari hari itu, Mine-chin akan _berubah_ karena ia tidak lagi terkalahkan.

Hanya tersisa tim inti dalam gimnasium malam itu, jadi seharusnya itu adalah waktu yang sunyi, dan Murasakibara ingin menggunakannya untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum beranjak pulang, tapi seperti biasa Kise-chin dan Mine-chin membuat seluruh tempat itu hidup dengan suara _dribble_ bola dan decitan sepatu mereka di lantai.

Murasakibara sebenarnya benar-benar muak harus menonton basket lagi, tapi mereka benar-benar berisik hingga ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan akhirnya terpaksa—ya, _terpaksa_, bukan karena tertarik! Sampai mati pun basket tetap tidak akan menarik untuknya—mengamati _one-on-one_ yang hampir setiap hari terjadi itu.

Seperti biasa Kise-chin pasti kelelahan lebih dulu, tapi kali itu sebelum ia tumbang, Mine-chin sedang berusaha mencuri bola dari tangannya. Kise-chin mengelak dengan cukup cepat meski keringatnya sudah membanjir dan napasnya terengah-engah, sementara mata keemasannya tetap awas mengamati setiap pergerakan lawan mainnya demi mengantisipasi. Tapi lalu pandangannya turun ke kaki dan fokusnya buyar.

"Awas, Aominecchi, tali sepatumu lepas."

Bola itu sekejap berpindah tangan, dan Mine-chin berlari ke arah ring sambil tertawa keras-keras. "Ha, usaha bagus Kise, tapi memangnya aku akan percaya pada trik murahan semacam itu?"

Hampir tanpa jeda, Kise-chin menyahut, "Kalau aku bilang aku jatuh cinta pada Aominecchi, kau juga tidak akan percaya?"

Mine-chin benar-benar tersandung, kemudian jatuh diikuti suara debuman keras, bolanya memantul bebas. Mido-chin sampai tersedak air minumnya, Kuro-chin kehilangan ketenangannya dan membelalak lebar-lebar—kentara jelas langsung sulit bernapas—bahkan Aka-chin mengangkat wajah dari papan jalan dan kertas-kertasnya dengan sebelah alis naik.

Lalu hening.

Bola yang lepas dan menggelinding itu dipungut Kise-chin, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Mine-chin yang masih tengkurap dengan wajah dungu. Pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan satu tangan, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang kan tadi, tali sepatumu lepas."

Mine-chin melirik ke arah sepatunya—yang talinya memang benar-benar terlepas—lalu menerima uluran tangan Kise-chin, tertawa-tawa dengan raut muka yang sangat geli. "Astaga, bodoh, itu karena kau mengejutkanku dengan lelucon murahan seperti itu."

"Itu… memang lelucon murahan." Kise-chin menimpali, kemudian ikut tertawa dengan sangat dipaksa. "Sudahi dulu ya, Aominecchi, aku kalah lagi." Ia menyorongkan bola pada si pemuda berambut biru sebelum berbalik dan melesat ke ruang ganti.

Sehabis itu bahkan Mine-chin masih tertawa seakan tidak merasa ada yang aneh, lalu menghampiri Kuro-chin dengan santai. "Tetsu, kau dengar Kise tadi? Kukira Midorima di sini yang selera humornya paling parah, tapi ternyata ada seseorang yang lebih garing!"

"Berkaca dulu sebelum bicara, _Ahomine_!"

"Hei, namaku Aomine, jangan seenaknya menyelipkan _aho_ hanya karena kau pintar, kacamata!"

"Aku pamit duluan, Aomine-kun."

"Oi, Tetsu, kenapa buru-buru begitu—oi!"

"Namaku juga bukan kacamata!"

"Kalian lanjutkan di sini, aku akan mengecek Kuroko."

"Akashi, kau sengaja cari-cari kesempatan, kan?"

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Aomine."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau ke ruang ganti. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang idiot, _nanodayo_."

"Oi!"

Entah Mine-chin yang pura-pura tidak peka atau ia memang kelewat _aho_, tapi topik tentang pengakuan cinta Kise-chin malam itu tidak pernah diangkat lagi.

**Mine-chin**

Dari Mido-chin ke Aka-chin, lalu ke Kuro-chin, berlanjut ke Kise-chin dan kemudian Mine-chin; Murasakibara kira penyerahan cinta yang konyol sekaligus mengenaskan itu tidak akan bisa berlanjut lagi, tapi rupanya ia masih bisa membuat satu putaran terakhir dan membentuk garis estafet yang semakin rumit.

Kuro-chin—malang sekali memang—tapi ia jadi pengganti Mai-chan di kepala Mine-chin.

Semua juga tahu dan bisa melihat, kalau Mine-chin dan Kuro-chin adalah yang paling kompak dalam setiap pertandingan, layaknya cahaya dan bayangannya, semakin Mine-chin bersinar, itu pasti ada Kuro-chin di belakangnya. Tidak heran sih kenapa mereka bisa jadi begitu akrab, karena bagaimana pun, secara tidak sengaja memang Mine-chin-lah yang "mengenalkan" Kuro-chin pada anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain. (Ada hubungannya dengan desas-desus hantu di gimnasium untuk _string _ke-tiga, tapi Murasakibara sedang tidak mau membahas itu.)

Kalau dikira-kira, yang lebih dulu suka pada Kuro-chin adalah Mine-chin, terlihat dari ia yang tiba-tiba jadi rajin berlatih di gimnasium ke-tiga meski tempat itu sepi—mungkin sih itu salah satu modus Mine-chin juga supaya bisa berduaan, makanya ia tidak langsung mengenalkan Kuro-chin pada siapa-siapa sampai akhirnya Mido-chin, Aka-chin, dan Murasakibara sendiri yang datang ke sana dan "menemukan" si bayangan.

Dan ketika si cahaya dan bayangan sudah mulai dekat, Aka-chin masuk ke cerita. Murasakibara masih ingat jelas ketika Aka-chin menyatakan ketertarikannya pada bakat Kuro-chin, yang tidak pernah ia lihat ada di orang lain. Itu sebenarnya adalah awal dari obsesi tidak sehat Akashi Seijuurou pada si bayangan, yang mengabaikan fakta bahwa Mine-chin sudah lebih dulu ada di sana.

Mine-chin jadi mirip korban NTR, _gebetan_-nya diambil orang lain—dan harus oleh orang semacam Aka-chin pula. Setelahnya ia selalu bermain basket seperti orang kesetanan, entah karena di kepala Mine-chin memang hanya ada basket atau ia ingin menjadi lebih hebat dan lebih kuat; berusaha untuk terus bersinar agar tetap memiliki bayangan. Sayangnya mungkin ia menjadi terlalu terang, hingga membunuh bayangannya sendiri.

Bahkan sampai hari ini, Murasakibara tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang telah terjadi di antara Mine-chin dan Kuro-chin. Ada banyak kejadian yang terjadi bersamaan waktu itu, dan Murasakibara tidak begitu paham atau pun ambil pusing akan bagaimana, tapi yang ia ingat jelas adalah ia telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup dengan menantang Aka-chin.

Yang ia tahu setelahnya, Generasi Keajaiban _berubah_. Aka-chin bukan "ibu" mereka lagi, malah lebih mirip ibu tiri yang kejam, Murasakibara tidak akan pernah membantahnya lagi—satu kata _pun_. Kuro-chin tidak pernah tersenyum, dan matanya terus mencuri-curi pandang ke seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan sorot yang lebih mengenaskan dari sebelumnya. Kise-chin jadi lebih dingin, lebih menjengkelkan, dan lebih minat datang ke sesi pemotretan dibanding latihan. Mine-chin sendiri nyaris tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya jika mereka tidak ada pertandingan. Dan Mido-chin… oke, yang satu itu tetap, mungkin hanya ia yang tidak berubah-berubah amat; masih _freak_ Oha Asa, masih percaya takhayul, dan masih masokis untuk Aka-chin. Sedangkan Murasakibara sendiri—tidak, ia tidak peduli dengan perubahan mereka atau apa pun, pokoknya ia hanya jadi _center _tim basket Teikou karena ialah yang terbaik dan ia suka menang, titik.

Tapi ada kalanya garis cinta dari Mido-chin hingga Mine-chin itu terasa begitu jelas, menegaskan afeksi yang bertepuk dari sebelah tangan ke tangan-tangan lain, membuat lingkaran mereka sendiri, dan Murasakibara sebenarnya merasa sedikit ditinggalkan, seperti tidak menjadi bagian dari teman-temannya.

Namun Murasakibara lebih suka mengabaikannya, semasa bodoh deh kalau ia tidak berada di jejeran orang-orang mengenaskan karena menanggung derita _one-sided_. Secara umum ia memang tidak berminat untuk ikut campur sih; ia lebih memilih untuk acuh, mengerjakan suatu bidang yang ia benar-benar hebat, dan makan cemilan. Meski diam-diam, terkadang ia masih merasa seperti orang yang berdiri di luar lingkaran, pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja jadi pengamat, penonton yang tidak sukarela.

Jadi, soal tidak menjadi bagian dari mereka itu….

.

.

.

Hari itu, Generasi Keajaiban berkumpul tanpa si bayangan, melaksanakan pertemuan penutup mereka sebagai satu tim.

Hari itu, Aka-chin menatap mereka semua satu per satu sambil menegaskan sumpah yang mereka buat.

Hari itu, Murasakibara merasa semuanya memandang saling tantang, seakan berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati setiap pujaan mereka lebih dulu dari yang lain.

.

.

.

… setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, Murasakibara memang tidak kepingin-kepingin amat bernasib sama, sepenanggungan _one-sided love_ bersama mereka. Ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu peserta yang meneruskan estafet cinta dari satu ke yang lainnya. Tidak mau juga terjerat cinta dan obsesi konyol seperti tikus dipancing keju, Mine-chin diumpan majalah porno, dan dirinya sendiri yang luluh jika diiming-iming cemilan. Sekali lagi, _tidak, terima kasih_, Murasakibara tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

—Toh sekarang kan ia juga punya Muro-chin.

_**End**_

* * *

**A/N:** SELESAI AHAHAHAHA DAN MAAF YA MBAK MOMOI SAYA (SENGAJA) LUPA MASUKIN DIKAU. :") /digulung Tapi bukannya saya nggak suka Mbak Momoi kok, tadinya mau masukin malah, cuma batal karena ngerasa kalau pemainnya segini aja kan esensi (?) BL-nya jadi lebih terasa (?) /eh

Btw, lagi-lagi saya nggak tau saya bikin apaan, mana endingnya ga elit huhaha. /ngok Cuma pengen nulis dengan gaya yang agak nyantai aja gitu karena saya sutres ngerjain Aka x RSJ yang serius mulu. /kokcurcol /dibuang Terus ini words, tolonglah, lagi-lagi kelebihan dari rencana awal. orz

Ehem, itu aja sih, dan kalau ada yang berkenan review akan saya terima dengan senang hati. C':


End file.
